Next Step
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Kendall ha sentido algo más que amistad por su amigo Logan, y no sabe como decírselo. Así que Katie, James & Carlos le ayudará a dar el "siguiente paso". ¿Cómo saldrá todo? ¿Pensará Logan que Kendall sólo juega con él? Kendall/Logan Kogan.


**HOLIS!**

**Soy nueva en FF. Esta es mi primara historia... o Song-Fic (?) Espero que les guste. La verdad, creo que está genial (?)**

**Como sea, espero que la disfruten y no sé... que dejen un review? :D Si hay fallas ortográficas, dejen un review. Si les gustó, dejen un review. Si no les gustó, dejen un review. Si creen ser un dinosaurio, dejen un review. Si me quieren conocer mejor, visiten mi perfil. **

**NO digo más...**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Logan, Carlos, Kendall &amp; James estaban en el patio de la casa Knigth jugando guerra de bolas de nieve.<p>

El pasto, todos los árbolos, autos, casa... en fin, todo, estaba cubierto de nieve. Claro, navidad ya estaba cerca. La época favorita de todos.

Como ahí es Minnesota, tal vez no tan... "agradable" para los habitantes de allí. Pero estar con tus mejores amigo hace que digas, _"Bah, a la mierda el__ frío"._

-¡Logan! ¡Cuidado!- el gritó de James le advirtió del peligro, pero a la hora de dar la vuelta único que pudo ver fue... nieve. Carlos le había tirado una bola de nieve en la cara. El pequeño no pudo desistirse a soltar una gran risa al ver a su amigo.

-¡Eso no es gracioso, Carlos!- gritó enojado limpiando su rostro con la manga de su abrigo. Carlos lo ignoró, aun seguía en el suelo revolcándose de la risa.

-Carlos- dijo su amigo James con seriedad -Eso no es divertido-

-¿Ah, no?- dijo levantándose y parándose junto a James.

Este pasó su brazo por los hombros del latino.-No, ¡pero esto sí!- dijo al tiempo que saca unas grandes bolas de nieve, unas se las dio a Carlos y se las tiraron a Logan.

-¡AH! ¡KENDALL! ¡AYUDA!-

De la nada salió Kendall con unos tipos de armas (como cañones o pistolas de juguete) llenas de bolas de nieve.

-Toma Logie- Dijo mientras se lo daba y empezaba a tirar bolas a James & Carlos.

-¡AH!-

* * *

><p>-Adiós, chicos- se despidieron Logan y Kendall de sus amigos.<p>

Ya habían pasado unas 2 horas de juegos con nieve. La madre de James le había llamado a su hijo para informarle que el chofer pasaría por él y Carlos para dejarlos en sus respectivas casa.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó Logan cuando llevaron a la sala y se sentaba en unos sofás individuales.

-Uh... ¿ver películas?- propuso.

-Eh... nah. Oye, ¿tienes algo de comer? Muero de hambre.- Kendall rió un poco al oír a su amigo y verlo frotando su estómago. Por un momento se imagino a él sentado en el regazo de su amigo, besándose mientras pasaba sus manos por el estómago del pálido.

-Creo que... ¡Mamá!- dijo y se levantó para ir a la cocina.

Logan lo imitó.

-¿mamá?-

-Creo que no está en casa, Kendall.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Mira- Dijo Logan y le dio una nota a su amigo que antes estaba pegada en la refrigeradora.-léela-

_"Kendall,_

_salí a traer a Katie de casa de una amiga. Nos les dije porque los vi muy felices jugando y no quería interrumpirlos._

_Creo que Jerry, el chofer de Book, ya pasó recogiendo a Carlos & James._

_Por favor no destroces la casa ni la ensucies."_

-¿Kendall Knight destrozar su propia casa? No, claro que no.- dijo Logan sarcástico. Kendall lo vio con una mirada incrédula

-Cállate-

"_Por cierto, también iré a comprar la comida. Si tienen hambre, porque me imagino que Logan se quedó, pueden pedir pizza- Mamá K."_

Terminó de leer Kendall; se sonrojó un poco al leer eso último.

Hace unos años que Kendall sentía algo por su amigo pálido, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada por miedo de perder su amistad o no ser correspondido. Las únicas personas que sabían eso era James, Carlos , Katie & la Sra. Knigth. Él le había dicho a sus amigos, pero ese mismo día a Katie se le ocurrió la gran idea de espiarlo, claro, ella sospechaba algo y sus sospechas se hicieron realidad. Y bueno, Katie se lo dijo a su madre, y ella aprovechaba CADA minuto para molestarlo con eso.

-¿Qué dices Kendall?- dijo Logan sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh?-

-No me estabas escuchando?-

-ah.. no. Lo siento, ¿qué me decías?-

-Qué podemos pedir una pizza o comer cereal-

-¿tú que quieres?-

_Que seas mi novio, besarte, tener mi primera vez conmigo, tomarte de la mano y decirle a todo el mundo que eres MÍO y yo TUYO._-pizza_-_

_-_Bueno_-_

* * *

><p>-Esto es muy lindo, Kenny-<p>

-Lo sé-

Ambos se encontraban en el techo de la casa de los Knight, bebiendo chocolate caliente y... abrazados. Veían las estrellas.

**POV KENDALL**

Bien... llegó la hora, le tengo que decir a Logan lo que siento... ¡YA!

-O-oye, Loggie...-

-¿Si?- se separó un poco de mi, bebió un poco de chocolate, tiene bigotes de chocolate ¡qué lindo!. Y me miró a la cara.

-Yo... Y-yo, quiero decirte que...-

-¿Qué?

-Que... tienes bigotes de chocolate.- ¿enserio, Kendall? ¿Enserio?

-oh...- sacó su lengua y limpió un poco. Yo sólo lo quedé viendo y... como me gustaría ayudarle con eso.-Gracias por decirme-

-Eh, bueno... Eso no era lo que te iba a decir-

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué era entonces?-

-Eh, bueno, yo...- no puedo, no cuando sus ojos me ven. Sus hermosos, lindos, dulces, cariñosos, alegres, increíbles... ojos marrones.

La verdad, no me di cuanta que estoy tan cerca de tu hermoso y pálido rostro, a una distancia no muy apropiada de sus carnosos y rosados labios, es asombroso lo que me puede llevar a hacer Logan, pero ahora, solo quiero UNA sola cosa; besarlo. Puedo sentir su respiración entre cortada salir de su boca se-mi abierta sobre la mía.

Enrollé mi brazo por su cintura para traerlo más a mí. Nada puede detener este momento. Solo faltan unos centímetros para...

-¡LOGAN! -

Nos separamos rápidamente al oír una voz. Era la voz de la mamá de Logan.

-¡LOGGIE! -

-¡YA voy mamá!- dijo.

Él yo estamos super rojos.

-Y-yo... creo que ya me tengo que uhm... ir.-

-Oh, sí, claro. Adiós, Logan... Descansa.- Sin decir nada, se fue.

Se montó en el auto de su mamá y se fue, ¿y yo? yo me quedé ahí en el techo, solos, con frío y triste. Y pensar que solo a pocos segundos estaba de besarme con mi... con Logan. Casi me beso con Logan... Casi me beso con Logan, ¡casi me beso con Logan! ¡demonios! ¡¿qué hice?!

-Soy un idiota...-

-Claro que no...-

-¿eh? ¿Katie? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté.

-Yo vivo aquí, genio.-

-No estoy de humor, hermana.-

-Sé lo que pasó... bueno, casi entre tú y Logan.-

-No quiero hablar de eso.-

-Lo sé, pero quiero ayudarte.-

-¿A qué?-

-Agh, No te hagas, Kendall. Queremos ayudarte a dar el siguiente paso con Logan.-

-¿"queremos"? ¿quienes más? ¿"siguiente paso"? ¿de qué hablas..?-

-¡Cállate! Solo escucha...-

* * *

><p><strong>POV LOGAN<strong>

_-¡¿ENSERIO?!-_

-Sshh... cállate Carlos, van a escuchar- le dije.

-_¡es que NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡casi te besas con kendall!-_

-si... casi, porque llegó mamá y... ya no quiero hablar de eso.

_-¿por qué, Loggie?-_

-porque creo que en verdad él no me am... quiere como algo más que amigo. Creo que... lo que casi pasó fue por el momento, nada más. Imagínate que estas en casa de James _solos, _es el techo viendo las estrellas, bebiendo chocolate caliente, él dice que tiene que decirte algo, pero cuando menos te lo esperas... casi se besan.-

_-wow... bueno, si lo dices de esa manera... pero, oye, ¿qué ea eso que te iba a decir?-_

-¿sabes? Ahora que lo dices, nunca me dijo.-

_-tú crees que lo que él te iba a decir...era que, no sé, tal vez él siente lo mismo que tú?-_

Ahora que lo dice Carlos y pensar todo lo que Kendall y Yo emos pasando...-No, él no siente absolutamente nada por mí. Y ya me tengo que ir, es muy tarde y ya tengo sueño.-

_-Bien, buenas noches, loggie-._

-Adiós, ´Litos.- corté la llamada.

* * *

><p><strong>POV KENDALL<strong>

-...¿ya entendiste el plan?-

-no.-

-¡agh, vamos Kendall! Ya te explicamos el plan como 12 veces.-

-Lo sé, pero...-

-¡Ahí viene Logan!-

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

Ya estoy donde Katie dijo que estuviese ayer, la casa Diamond.

-kendall, que bueno que llegaste.-

-¿Qué haces aquí, Carlos?-

-Lo mismo que nosotros- se oyeron unas voces desde adentro. Carlos me dejó pasar y pude ver a Katie & James en el sofá.

-¿Ustedes también están con el ridículo plan de mi hermana?- pregunté.

-Sip.-dijeron los dos.-Y no es ridículo-contestó James.

-A no ser que no quieras que te ayudemos a conquistar a _tu_ Loggie-dijo Katie.

Lo pensé por un momento y... son mis mejores amigos y mi hermana, los cuales hacen buenos planes y, si no fuera por ellos, estuviéramos aun castigados por empezar una guerra de globos de nieve en toda Minnesota. -¿Qué tiene pensado?-

-Bien. Es un pequeño plan de pocos pasos.- dijo ´Los.

-Paso 1. Son solo ustedes divertiendose, porque son amigos, ¿no? Paso cuando pasas un brazo por su cintura para que estén más cerca...

-Oh, si. Y luego nos besamos, nos casamos, tenemos muchos hijos y vivimos muy felices para siempre.- le interrumpí a Katie y hablé con sarcasmo.

-No estés de pesimista, amigo. Va a funcionar el plan.-dijo James.

Solté un gran suspiro.-Ok, ¿cual es el resto?-

-Te lo diremos en el camino al parque.-

-¿Eh?- James, Katie y Carlos empezaron a jalarme para salir de la casa.

-Le dijimos a Logan que lo invitaste a la feria y que lo esperamos en el parque.- dijo mi hermana. Si que es lista.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>-¡Allí viene Logan!- dijo Carlos viniendo hacia nosotros corriendo.<p>

-Bueno, hermano. Te dejamos con tu cita.-Dijeron mis amigos.

-Suerte, hermano mayor.-

-pero yo...Hola,Logan.-le dije cuando lo vi. Me levanté de la banca donde ya hacia sentado y fue donde él.

-Hola,Kenadall.- Me saludó con una sonrisa.

Y... nos quedamos en un infernal silencio incómodo.

-¿Q-quieres irte ya a la... uh feria?-pregunté.

-Eh, claro.-respondió.

Sin decir más nos encaminamos a la feria. No queda muy lejos, así que podemos ir caminado. Quiero tomar su mano, pero no. ¡Vamos, Kendall! ¡Despierta! ¡Aun no es el momento!

-Así que...¿viste el partido? Los, eh, Minsesota Hit ganaron.-dijo Loggie rompiendo el hielo.

-Oh, sí. Fue genial.-respondí.

-Si...-

-Oh, mira. ya llegamos.- avisé. Espero que toda la noche no sea así.

* * *

><p>-Bien, ¿en qué te quieres montar ahora, Logie?- pregunté. Pensándolo bien... y sacando un poco mi "lado pervertido", ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Bajé mi cabeza para esconder el rubor que invadía mis mejillas.<p>

Lo bueno es que logan no lo notó. Está muy concentrado en los juegos. Parece un niño, ¡qué hermoso!

-¿Qué tal en los _carros chocones_?- preguntó.

-¡Claro!-

Fuimos donde el dueño, le entregué los boletos y... ¿dónde está Logan?

-¿Logan?-Oh, Dios. No me digan que se fué. No, no, no-¡Logan!-

-¡Aquí!- oh, Gracias a Dios. aun sigue aquí conmigo.

De inmediato fui donde él, me senté a la par y... wow, alcanzamos los dos. Voltié a verlo. Tenía los ojos iluminados y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Parece que si le gustó la... ¿cita?

-¿Te diviertes, Logie?-

-¡claro! Estoy en la feria con mi mejo amigo. Y me estoy divirtiendo mucho.- respondió.

-Oh, osea que viniste con tu mejor amigo. ¿Y quién es? ¿Dak? ¿Carlos?- pregunté jugando e hice rara de herido.

-¿Qué? No. Tú. Tú tonto. Tú eres mi mejor amigo.- respondió con una sonrisa y... ¿sonrojado?

-Ya los sabía.- dije al tiempo que pasé un brazo por sus hombros para a traerlo más.

-_Te quiero, Kenny_-

-_Y-yo también te quiero._-

¡OH, DIOS MÍO! Se me vino a la mente el plan de Katie y... este no es un buen momento para ponerlo en práctica, ¿por qué? Bueno, empecemos por el echo que el juego ya empezó y un carro nos chocó. Logan se separó, agarró el volante y empezó a perseguir al carro para chocarlo, ese es mi Logie.

* * *

><p>Son como las 11:50. El parque ya casi lo cierran. Así que sólo nos da tiempo para un último juego más.<p>

-Sólo nos da tiempo para un último juego, Logie. ¿Cuál quieres?-pregunté viéndolo.

-Bueno... están: _La casa del_ terror,_ La montaña_ Rusa &_ La Rueda de la fortuna. _¿Cuál quieres tú, Kenny?-

-Eh...- ¡Oh, si! Se me olvidó el plan. Rápido. ¡PIENSA, KNIGHT! -eh... la Rueda de la Fortuna.-

-De acuerdo-

* * *

><p>-Aquí tiene- le entregué los boletos al dueño del juego y subimos. No hay mucha gente. Sólo unas 3 parejas y <em>nosotros. <em>Después de unos segundos el juego empezó.

Cuando ya casi íbamos por la mitad para estar en la cima, hablé:

-Oye, Logie.-

-¿Si?- preguntó volviéndome a ver. Se veía súper feliz.

-Yo...- Pasé un brazo con su cintura, él se recostó sombre mí.-Tú sabes que somos amigos hace... ya verdad hace tanto tiempo que no me acuerdo y... no soy bueno para esto.- susurré lo último.

-¿qué me tratas de decir, Kenny?- se separó de mí para verme de frente.

-ah... Yo... No tengo idea-balbucié.

-vamos dime.-

-No... Logan lo que pasa es que...-

-Que...-Se acercó más a mi. Puso su mano derecha en mi pecho.-Dime, Si no me dices nunca sabré lo que quieres.-

-Logan... es que, No puedo sacarte de mi mente.- me miró confundido. -Siempre que paso contigo, no hago más que pensar en ti. En tu linda y hermosa personalidad. Tu bella sonrisa. Tu divinos ojos que... wow, amo tus ojos. Y tus... oh, Dios, tus labios. Esos labios que me vuelven loco por besar. Cada momento pierdo el control por besarle, por abrazarte no sólo como amigo, por protegerte y no dejarte nunca. Yo solo...- no pude terminar porque el chico a quien me declaré posó su dedo en mis labios.

-Shh... no digas más.- Se acercó los pocos centímetros que nos separaban para unirnos en un beso. Sus labios se movían al compás de los míos.

Sólo eramos _él y yo_. Nada más importaba en ese momento. Claro, excepto el oxígeno, estúpidos pulmones.

-Logan...-

-Shh...-me calló con un beso- tú también me gustas. Y mucho, Kendall. Pero no sé si estas jugando conmigo o no...-

-Logan, te conozco desde... ¡toda la vida! Y **JAMÁS**,** JAMÁS** llegaría a jugar conmigo. Con una persona tan hermosa como tú. _**Te**_** Amo, Logan Mitchel**.**  
><strong>

-_**Yo también te amo, Kendall knght.-**_

Sin decir nada más, nos volvimos a besar de una forma diferete.

-Espera...-dije- Aun me falta algo.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Logan, ¿quieres ser mi novio?-

-No.-

-¿eh?-

-Eres muy feo y tus pies huelen horrible-

-¿Enserio?- Creo que voy a caer en una gran depresión.

-No. Claro que no, tonto. Te amo. Y estaría super feliz de ser tu novio.- Nos volvimos a besar

* * *

><p><em><strong>Detrás de un<strong>_ _**puesto de**** salchichas**_...

-¡Já! Les dije que iban a terminar siento novios. Me deben $50 dólares cada uno.- dijo katie

-Ahg, buena jugada. Pero será mañana, ahora tengo sueño.- dijo James soltando un bostezo. -Vayámonos , Carlos.-

-Claro, adiós Katie.-

**_FI N_**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les alla gustado. Se suponía que era un song-fic, jejje peo no quedó como querías. En fin, espero que lo allan disfrutado. Dejen un review con todo lo que quieran decir; críticas, regaños... no sé que más. recuerden que soy nueva *w*<br>**

**Estoy pensando en hacer un AU de la película "Los fantasmas de Scrooge". Pos´como es navidad y todo eso jejeje Por fa dejénme un review con sus opiniones, si quieren o no o si lo hago con otra película navideña.**

**Buenos, nos leemos...**

**xoxoxoxox**

**-_Indirectamente Kogan_**


End file.
